Divergent Revised
by AmityTheDerpy
Summary: Tris- a brat? Tobias- a creepy stalker? Caleb- stereotypical nerd? This is the story of Divergent- with extremely unlikeable characters. Read and Review! Always Tris POV, but may change if you guys want it to. Rated T, just to be safe, and K sounds lame for Dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

I sit in front of the mirror as my mom cuts my hair, snipping away at it at the amazingly hot locks of hair fall down. I peer at myself through the mirror. "Mom, this is like, an ENTIRE MILLIMETER SHORT!" My mother, who was obviously NOT trying at all, just smiles like a brat- a smug, arrogant smile. God, I hate this faction. "I'm sorry, Beatrice, but you keep moving, maybe if you hold still..." Excuses, excuses, excuses. "MOM, WHY DO YOU TRY TO MAKE MY LIFE SO MISERABLE!" I wail. I jump up from the chair. "You know what? Screw this Abnegation stuff- no matter WHAT the test tells me, I'm going for Dauntless, and getting away from this pathetic excuse of a faction." My mother sighs. "Beatrice, just tie up your hair- you are late for school." What? Late? I look at my watch- "Its all your fault." I wail, and huff out the door with my nerdy brother, Caleb. On the bus to school, an old, frail lady from Candor bustles in. "Excuse me miss, but you're going to school... the stop is 5 minutes from now, and I have an hour long trip ahead to the other side." What does she think she is? "Look oldster, just because I'm an Abnegation pushover, doesn't mean I'll give you my well deserved seat. So get. Away. From. Me." I hiss. Caleb looks at me through his 5,000 inch think glasses. "Golly Beatrice, that sure wasn't polite of you." I glare at my nerd of a brother. "Shut up." Caleb always reads, and reads, and gets top marks, so obviously he's fit for the Abnegation, our home. Caleb runs his hands through his greasy hair. Oh, the pimples. I wince. The bus screeches to a stop. I shove my way through the crowd. School. Ah school. What Caleb lives for, he's so selfless. I push my way through the crowd. I hear a train, speeding by. The Dauntless. I look out, and see the train speeding by faster than light. Everyday, at least one Dauntless breaks his or her leg by being stupid and jumping out. Even though they are forced. Seriously, how stupid can you be? Hurr durr, look at me, I'm jumping out from a freaking train, durp duurr. Which is exactly why I'm going to join them. Jumping off from trains- it seems like a wild ride. Especially since everyone laughs at Mr. Broken Leg- definitely something I'd do. Much later, I'm sitting next to Susan and Robert Black, waiting for our name to be called to take our Aptitude Test for the Choosing Ceremony tommorow. "So Susan," Caleb says, and waggles his eyebrows. "You are certainly better than any book I can read." "Dear lord Caleb, shut up." I groan. Susan just holds her head down and blushes. I'd certainly blush if I had Caleb trying to hit on me with stupid pick-up lines. Suddenly, a voice from nowhere appears. It calls out a few names that I have no care about, then calls out the Abnegation list. "'From Abnegation, Beatrice Prior and Susan Black." This is IT! My chance to prove once and for all that I am the almightily stupid Dauntless. I shove Susan out of my way and run towards the beckoning Dauntless. The room is a boring room with no furnishings except an obviously not ominious giant machine, a chair, and a computer. I take a look at the Dauntless- a beaming girl who looks as old as my mom with gray streaks in her hair and numerous tattoos. "Pffft, your as old as my mom." I snort. I spot a tattoo with a hawk that has a red eye. "What's with the hawk tattoo?" "The name's Tori, and I'm here to administer your aptitude test." She laughs. "The gray streaks probably makes me look old. Its normal, I thought it would come out a sparkly silver, but nope, its a boring old grey from snoozyville, so I look old." She rambles. It all came out really rushed. "And oh, the tattoo, right, well when I was a wimp I was afraid of the dark, so in some places once upon a time the hawk meant the sun, so I figured if I always had the sun on me, I'd be good with the whole fear of the dark thing, which was true, but your from Abnegation so its really weird, you asking a question like that- wait a minute, why aren't you wearing pink? It's Wednesday, we always wear pink on that day of the week." She looks at me strangely, and I finally register the fact that she is completely covered in a neon hot pink look. "Why am I even answering you if you can't even follow the rules for Wednesday. Sheesh." She hastily stuck a bunch of wires on my head, and did the same to her. She gave me a cup of liquid gold. "Whoa. You expect me to drink metal? What kind of operation are you running here?" Tori grins. "It connects you to your Aptitude Test, which confirms your faction attitude! Kind of like the cheap knockoffs on the internet that's painfully obvious that if you choose a certain one, you can screw it up to get the faction you want, but the real deal here. We're the big, you can't decide what you want because you have no idea what's happening test." I looked at her blankly. "I have no idea what the heck you were talking about." Tori sighs. "Drink it." I eye the cup and down its contents. I pause. "You know, it tasted pretty-" I was cut off by a snore. The stuff is like knockout gas, but like not painful, if knockout gas is painful. Then the Aptitude Test begins. **A/N How did you like it? Funny? Not funny? Epic? Really epic? Only one way to find out- REVIEWS! I love them! And you know what else? With reviews, I can, oh, I don't know, write faster? Hey? Even constuctive critisism that makes you sound like the Simon Cowell of fanfiction makes me smile So please? I'm also looking for someone to beta this with- I have nobody but myself. Forever alooone. So review! Or follow! Or favorite! Oh, also, I hope you don't mind its all one paragraph- it annoys me so much... I can't figure out why it does this on my phone! ;-; ~AmityToast**


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent Revised Chapter 2 **A/N Yes, creepy stalker Tobias in next chapter dears, NEXT chapter. I still need proofreaders because I LOVE proofreaders. Also- Brace yoursleves. Fart jokes are coming. Real mature Tris. Okay, Tris POV time.** I wake up. "Give me five more minutes, you stupid simulation." I mutter. I open one eye, but I see only the cafeteria ceiling. What? Cafeteria. I sit up. I'm in the cafeteria. Wasn't I in the simulation room? I brush the hair out of my face. I see a knife, and cheese on the table. "CHOOSE." A giant voice booms over the invisible loudspeaker. I look up. "Oh, hey, simulation voice, can I pick both? Because, like, I need the knife to cut the cheese." The baffled simulation voice responds. "Okay. You need the knife to fart?" I laugh so hard it hurts. "I didn't even realize!" I wail. I grab the knife. "Okay, now I have to CUT THE CHEESE!" The simulation voice isn't laughing. Why? That was comic genius. Talk about awesome timing. "That was epic genius there. Epic. Genius." I roll my eyes. "Hello? Simulatiooon..." Then, the cheese disappears. "But, I had to cut that." I chuckle. Then, out of nowhere, a giant, freaking DOG appears. "Whoa!" I yell. I stand my ground. Gotta get that Dauntless result. I remember something I read- that dogs smell fear. Let me be a trademark stupid Dauntless here- DOG! SMELL FEAR! ITS LIKE A FART! SMELL IT! (**Okay, last fart joke, I promise.**) The dog cocked his head. I lift my arms up and fan the air around them, directing it to the dog's nose. "Doggy, being stupid... doggy..." Then, I go down on my stomch to be even dumber. I'm now eye to eye with the chihuahua. "Yapyapyapyap!" It licks my face. "Ew! Ewww!" The spit is literally running down my face. "Gross! GROOOOOSSSS!" In my hindsight, I kind of notice a small girl in a pink dress enter the room. Sheesh, where are all of these guys coming from? Is it Wednesday in the simulation? "Puppy!" I hear her squeal. I could care less about her safety, but as the snarling, yapping, raging chihuahua turns to pounce on her, I realize- _Fur- I can wipe the slobber off of me!_ I lunge towards the dog, and grab him. I start rubbing my face on his/hers/its fur. The little girl stared. "Scram! Get the hell out of here! Isn't it RUDE to stare?!" I yelled at her. She scuttled away. As soon as I was positive the digusting slobber was off, I put the dog down. The simulation turned to black, then suddenly I was on a bus. I roll my eyes. "Whoop dee doo Tori, ya put me on a bus." I say sarcastically. "I'm definitely gonna find my true self on a freaking bus." The bus stops. A creepy man with scars on his face and a really bad hair day storms in. He plops down next to me. He smells TERRIBLE, like BO and illegal substances. He glares at me. "Have you seen this MURDERER?" At the word murderer, the lighting darkened to make him look more ominous, and he was holding up a flyer, one that has a man's face on it, and an iPod, with ominous music playing to highten the tension. I look deeply into the flyer. I feel, strange, as if I did know this guy. "Aw hell no dude." I wave the flyer away. "Ain't nobody got time for that." The creepy dude doesn't look convinced. "But if you knew the truth, you can save me!" He says, urgently. He turns up the iPod. I roll my eyes. "You don't need saving, you need a bath." I retort. "You're lying." He hisses. "I see it in your eyes!" I sigh deeply and press a hand to my forehead. "Look. I don't know this man. Okay? You're giving me a migraine." I sigh. I look at his atrocious outfit- pink. "I get it Tori!" I exclaim. "We wear pink on Wednesday!" I sit up. I'm back in the simulation room with Tori plucking wires from mine and hers forehead. "That was weird." I get on defensive mode. "Weird? Me? You should take a look at the mirror!" She scuttles to her computer. She taps a few keys, and looks concerned at the line of code. "Okay. Beatrice, you are a- wait for it-" Tori pauses, just to let drama and tension enter the air. "Divergent." On cue, the dramatic chipmunk pops up on the screen and does his 5 second little dun dun duuun thing. "What faction is Divergent?" I say. Because, honestly, is the government planning something? You can never know... "Divergent means that you can fit into more than one faction." She says, at breakneck pace. "Most people are only two, but you, on the other hand, can fit into three. Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless." She pauses to let it sink in. I slump down in my seat. "Go on, I'm not stupid, I got Erudite, am I right?" I say. "See, the test progresses in a certain way. One choice you make leads to another choice which leads to another choice which then shows your faction. Choosing the cheese goes to show you can be Amity, which didn't happen, so that-" I cut her off. "Okay, shut up, I get it." I roll my eyes. "So, 3 choices. Alright." Tori looks anguished. "Beatrice Divergence is VERY VERY VERY dangerous- you are not to tell ANYBODY." Tori says. "Why is it so bad?" I ask impudently. "Be careful Beatrice." Tori says, and shoves me out the door. _The next day, during the choosing ceremony..._ I bask in the glowing blue lights of the choosing ceremony room. Caleb stands next to me, and an Amity girl singing under her breath is on my other side. I glance at the Amity. "What song are you singing?" I ask. She looks taken aback. "The Best Day by Taylor Swift, it's a very cute and inspi-" "Yeah, yeah. Can you shut up? Taylor Fast or whatever probably sounds a heck of a lot better than you. My eardrums are bleeding." I say. She looks taken aback and looks to the ground. Caleb looks at me and just shakes his head. Marcus Eaton stands in the front of the room. He goes through the entire, blah blah blah, choice in life, nobody cares thing. Then he calls out several names. Boring. "Caleb Prior." Caleb shuffles and adjusts his brushes the hair out of his face. He goes and takes the knife and drags it across his palm. He looks at the stones. Then he does what nobody expects. He chooses Erudite. "What!" I scream? The Abnegation look shocked. Caleb just frowns and looks at the ground. "Order, order please!" Marcus cries. Everyone shuts up. "Good. Now. Beatrice Prior." I walk up and snatch the knife from his hand. I give him the stink eye as I drag the knife across my palm. "OWWWW!" I scream. There is a huge gash across my hand. "Ow ow ow!" I cradle my poor hand. I glare at Marcus. "It's all YOUR FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!" I yell. I stick my hand over the fire so that I am now free. I am selfish. I am brave. I am Divergent. **A/N corny endings are corny. Now, you know the drill. Next chapter is Tobias the stalker, so the more reviews, the faster I write. Hop to it! Also, I need a proofreader and find out why this all looks like one paragraph. :D ~AmityToast**


	3. Chapter 3

Divergent Revised Chapter 3 **A/N Yes my friends! Stalker Tobias time! FUFUFUFUFUUFUUUU** As soon as the last brat chooses- Amity - the Dauntless makes a mad dash towards the exit and RUN down the freaking stairs. As I am running, I feel so damn tired I could fall down, needless to say, it put me in a rare bad mood. Which, I'm guilty to say, makes me just a little bit bratty. A smidge. As I look at other transfers in their other faction clothes, I see an opportunity to erase some competition. I see a tall Erudite boy in blue run up to me. "What the hell are we-" I stick out my foot and he tumbles down, taking the girl behind him down, erasing 2 off the compitetion board. I keep running until we stop in front of a freaking TRAIN. "Hell yeah." I mutter. The train is speeding by, faster than you can say "Hell yeah, jumping on a train!" I dash on and jump for my life. I latch on by like, a hand. I grab on with all my might as the train is still going by the speed of light. I close my eyes. I'm going to be Ms. Broken Leg. Sweet. Suddenly, a hand grabs my other hand and pulls me on. "Thanks." I say. I take a peek at her. She is black, with frizzy hair and a cell phone in her hand. Her face was absolutely covered in powders and creams. She wears the normal boring Candor clothing- black and white. Seriously, they look like a walking chessboard. I wince. "You're some kind of clown?" Clown face blinks slowly. "Oh. My. God. You are, like, an Abengation! OMG!" She squeals. She whips out her phone. "Gotta tweet this- Just met my first ever Abnegation bud! xoxoxo!" She types rapidly into her cell. I blink. "My twitter is ChristinaCherryBerry. Follow me!" She squeals. "My real name, is, like, Christina." She looks down at her phone. "What's your name? I so gotta add you in on a hashtag. People, like, almost never use Twitter. But I totally do. So, like, I need your name!" I roll my eyes. "Beatrice Prior." Christina sits and blinks slowly. She does that a lot. "I can't spell that." What? "How can you not spell a common name like Beatrice? How stupid are you?" Christina looks at me. She then squeals. "OMG, that's it, I'll now call you Tris, I can like, spell that." She rapidly types it out. "Aaaand send." She hits the OK button. I scowl. "What is your problem?" I hiss. I am about to unleash my worst, but suddenly I hear a Dauntless born cry out, "They're jumping out!" Christina looks at me. "Since, like, Tris, we're now, like, total besties for life, let's hold hands and jump!" I stare at her blankly. "Come on!" She grabs my hand and runs out. A moment of feeling free, then a jarring landing. Pain shoots up my whole body, but my stomach if feeling the worst of it- I practically bellyflopped on to the concrete. I stand up and spit gravel and a smidge of tooth from it being chipped. "Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby or something?" I scream at Christina. She landed squarely on her feet. "I mean, sheeesh!" I stomp over to a Dauntless boy and girl at the edge who were screaming over something on the pavement. "Excuse me, but have you met that girl? The nerve!" The girl is now sobbing onto the guys shirt. "Uh, you dropped a pen. Big deal." I snap at them. I huff to where everyone else is standing. I feel a warm trickling down my elbow. I wince and take off my outer shirt to asses the damage. "Oh, are you okay?" I hear a Candor boy call behind me. "Are you hurt or anything? My name's Peter." I roll my eyes. "Shut up Peter, I'm fine." Peter slinks back into the shadows. I shove my way to the front. "My name is Max! Huzzzah!" Max smiles. "I think you are going to adore it here in Dauntless. To get there you gotta jump over this ledge, but it's super duper fun, it feels like flying!" He throws his hands up high in the air. "Initiates go first." I walk up to the ledge. I see Christina tweetting and Peter giving me a thumbs up. "Good luck!" He says encouragingly. I throw the outer shirt at him. "Shut UP Peter!" I scream. "I never asked your opinion." I jump off. It feels amazing. I close my eyes. Just as I am about to try to breathe, I land. On a net. A solid, hard as nails net. I sit up. "Owwww owch oww!" I scream. I grab the first hand I see. A man, two years older than me-ish is attached to it. He has blue eyes and dark hair. He is hot. Reeally hot. "Hello there Beatrice Prior. I know plenty about you, hmmm?" He says creepily. "You are an Abnegation transfer, yes. I walked past your house every day, yes. You were on 3370 Selfless Lane. The extra special one with the dent on the fence, yes yes." I edge away. "Wasn't your birthday July 17th? Happy belated birthday, yes." Christina bounces down screaming! "OMG, tweeting while falling, best thing EVER!"She squeals as she dashes up to me and the hot stalker. "Ah, Christina Perry. I know much about you... Candor... yes... wasn't your old address 7894 Truth Road? Yes. It was." He nod to himself. "Oh oh oh! You know, like, soooo much about me! What is your name?" He looks at us mysteriously. "You will find out soon, yes. Yes." He mutters. Christina looks at me. "So, you've met Tris here?" Hot stranger looks at me. "Ah, yes, you have changed your name, yes. Tris, yes. It is very... suitable of you. Yes." He laughs darkly and stalks back into the shadows. I twitch. "What a nice guy, huh Tris? We should, like, totally become besties with him. He must be a mind reader to know all that about me." Christina chirps. **A/N So the long awaited STALKER FOUR IS HERE! How do you like him, he still has plenty of creeepy potiential. Tell me your ideas for the story! Review or stalker Four will come and tell you alllll of your secrets you have never told anyone! ~AmityToast **


	4. Chapter 4

Divergent Revised Chapter Tobias 4. **A/N I've been getting some questions about stalker Tobias! Huzzzah! So, for him, I was going for a Tom Nook meets Pinkie Pie from the Rainbow Dash Presents series. So that, Tris Prior Tobias Eaton, is why he says yes so much, its kinda like his stalker catchphrase. I mean if you were curious. So it's less weird. Yeah, I'll stop talking. Doo dee dooo. Tris POV. And also: If I owned Divergent, I would be writing Detergent, not a crappy fic.** We wait until everyone has jumped, then file into a line. Hot stalker is line leader, so it seems like he is the king. "So. My name is Four, yes. Normally I work in the control room to keep an eye on every single person in Chicago via hidden camera, yes." Christina furrows her brow. "Four, isn't, like, that, uh, like, a number? OMG, that's, like, sooo weird!" Four looked at Christina. "At least I don't worship the Care Bears, yes." Everyone laughs but Christina. She looked at Four like a fish. "But... how..." She shuts up for once. "Now, I must show you the Pit, yes. Plenty of nooks and crannies for you to hide in, yes. Just to observe others, yes." Christina opens her mouth, which is definitely bigger than her brain. "The Pit? OMG, what a, like, stupid name." She pauses. "I gotta tweet this." She whips out her phone. "Going to a place with a stupid name- The Pit? Like OMG!" She puzzles out what she should add a her hashtags. Four stalks over and throws her phone at a wall. It shatters. "The Pit is a place where you will learn to love, yes. So shut up, or I will spill more about you, yes." Christina is now effectively shut up. I grin. We walk into the Pit- I love it. Four opens his mouth to explain something pointless when I shut him up. "I'm hungry. I want food. Look, I don't care about this, so long as I know where food is and where I sleep." Four glares at me. I stare back. Four looks at me. "Well, then, dinner is almost ready. Come on." We follow him. I sit down next to Christina. She's still moping the loss of her precious phone. I roll my eyes and look at the thing on my plate. "What is this?" I ask. Christina doesn't respond. "It is a hamburger, yes." I jump. "When did YOU get here?" I ask. "That's not important, yes. You use this on the burger, yes." He passes me a bowl of red sauce. I poke my finger in it and lick it. "It tastes good at least." I start dipping the burger in it. "It's the blood of my enimies, yes." I shrug. If I'm a vampire, at least I don't sparkle. "You've never had a burger before?" Christina asks. "OMG! I gotta tweet this! If I had my phone..." She trails off. "Food first, family second." I mutter. Four smiles. "That is very funny, yes." I grin. Suddenly, the door swings open. A man with greasy hair and many, many, many, peircings shuffles in, eyes cast downward. He sits next to Four. "Aren't you, uh... going to introduce me? That is, if you don't mind." He says in a voice almost as quiet as a whisper. Four nods. "Christina, Tris, this is Eric, yes. Eric is a leader and also a fellow instructor, yes." He turns to Eric. "How's the new tattoo, yes?" He asks Eric. "Oh, uh, how did you know? Uh, I never told, or, uh, showed anyone." Four just smirks. "I have my ways, yes." I just eat the burger dipped in the blood/sauce thing. "All transfers, come with me to the dormitories, yes." We all stand and leave with Four and Eric. We trudge through hallways until we stop in front of a door. "So, uh, well, this is where you all sleep, if you want to. Uh, you start training tomorrow... sleep is sort of important for the work. If you don't mind." Eric mutters. "You get ranked, and, uh, it's kind of important. Oh, I hope you don't get mad at me, but, you get factionless if you don't make the top 10..." There was an uproar. "Oh, my, please don't be mad! I didn't mean to upset you!" Eric says. He scuttles out and away. "Now, everyone find a bed and shut up, yes." Four says. "I will watch you all go to sleep, yes. To make sure you are safe, yes." He grabs a chair and pulls it to the middle of the room. "I call top bunk!" I yell, setting up a giant arguement, and dash to the top bunk of one of the 5 bunk beds. I fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, all under the watchful eye of Four. ***PAGE BREAK LALALALAAA PAGE BREAK SONG! YEAH!* **As I walk into the giant training room, I see punching bags set up for us to beat up. Sweet. A chance for everyone to see my mad ninja skills. Four demonstrates a few punches, then sets us off, with the song 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' playing in the background. Peter is next to me as I kick the crap out of the 3rd punching bag. "Nice job Tris!" He says happily. I glare at him. "Wow Peter, nobody cares, go find someone else to spill your boring life story to." I yell. Peter walks away as Four comes to me. "You are very tiny, yes." He puts his hand on my stomach. I shiver. He is a creep sometimes. "Never forget to keep tension here, yes." He walks away. "Creep!" I yell at his retreating back. **A/N Short, I know, I know. It was a busy day, don't judge meh. So, Read, Review, and I will post! I'm just really tired here so I'll obsessively check my e-mail to see if any of you review- I am waiting! ~Amity Toast **


	5. Chapter 5

Divergent Revised Chapter 5 **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE AWESOMETASTICAL VIEWS AND REVIEWS! Also, if you love me, can you go and like the page ****_Fandoms. Fandoms Everywhere._**** on Facebook? At 50 likes we do an admin contest! Yes! I mean it! Also: Dauntlessbloom, I know where you live. Stalker Four knows you, yes. Tris POV, also: I dun own Divergent. I want to. I think maybe 3 more unicorns and she'll say okay.** "OMG, Trissss?" Christina drawls after training "Four, like, pressed his hand to your stomach! OMG I'm so jelly! Is he, like, single?" She squees. Oh dear lord. "Christina, he watches us sleep." I say. "IKR, he's so friendly to watch over us as we sleep to keep us safe." She swoons. I roll my eyes. Al, the giant kid walks up to us. "Hey hey hey! Its AWESOME ALBERT!" He shouts loudly over the crowd. "Hey hey hey guys. I think we should be friends." I inch back but Christina smiles. "LOL! We, should, like, totally be besties!" Another guy walks up. "Fighting the power of initiation! Living the dream of Dauntless membership!" He strikes a pose that is painfully obvious he's trying to have swag. Its failng. "Will the amazing! Erudite transfer!" He holds up two fingers. "POKEMON MASTER!" Christina seems to forget all notion that Four was hot. "I'm Christina!" She gushes. "I think we should totally marry- I meeean be friends." She stammers. "The pleasing levels are-" he strikes another ridiculous pose. "OVER 9000!" "Christina, what the hell have you gotten me into-" My sentence was cut off by an obnoxious voice. "Hey hey hey. Since we're all great friends, we should get a tattoo!" Christina squeals. "Ohmagawdohmagawd I'm gonna look so punker Dauntless chic. I'm so, like, gonna buy clothes after to make me look all Dauntless sexy!" "Will finds this to be pleasing! Tattoo ideas are forming in Will's head!" He jumps and for some reason, stays in midair. "Let's GO!" Christina grabs my arm and pulls me along. "Come on loser, we're going shopping!" **(Why do I keep referencing Mean Girls when I've never even watched it like seriously.)** I hiss and bite but resistance seems futile. I reluctantly slink along. "Hey guys! Since, like, Tris has horrible clothes, I'm gonna take her shopping so we BOTH look punker Dauntless sexy!" She drawls. "What? I never agreed to this you brat!" I shriek. "Meet ya at the tattoo place!" She yanks my arm and drags me to a store. After freaking ETERNITY, I'm finally let out, wearing a black sleeveless top, short shorts, and a beret. What's with the beret. I was going to throw a fit, but I realized- If I cooperated, I can get the hell out of there. "Okay, tattoo shop now, right?" I try to confirm. "Wrong!" She drags me to-wait for it- A MAKEUP STORE. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. Christina gleefully skips through the store, pulling at least 10 things off each rack. "Tris, can I do your makeup?" I open my mouth to refuse, but she squeals. "Thank you!" She shoves me on a chair and starts slathering creams and powders on my face. I close my eyes and hope for the best. After about 20 minutes, she proclaims me ready, and I peek into the mirror. "Well, I look HOT!" I throw the beret off and grab Christina's hand. "TO THE TATTOO PARLOR!" I seriously do look hot- eyeliner. Who knew? "But your beret!" She wails. "Shut up- I've had enough." I snap. It's now Christina's turn to bite and hiss as I drag her over. "Hey hey hey guys!" Al yells. "Look at my awesome tattoo!" He shows me his arm- in curly fancy writing the word friendship is on top of a rainbow. "Al, that's so Amity. It's for 3 year olds." I say. "Hey hey hey now, that isn't nice. Let's be friends, and friends are kind to each other!" I punch Al. "Shut up." I walk over to Will. "What did you get?" I ask. "Will finds his to complete satisfaction!" It's a circle with a line in the middle, but in the middle of the line there is a little circle. The top is red. "What is it?" I say impudently. "It's a pokeball!" Will yells. I roll my eyes. I walk up to the girl at the counter. "3 ravens on my collarbone. Now." The girl spins around. Crap. "Oh my god! Look who it is! Beatrice! It's been forever! How have you been? How's initiation? You seem to have gotten the look of the Dauntless!" She squeals. Tori. "What do the ravens symbolise? I know it isn't my buisness, but like, people seem to always want a tattoo to symbolise something and it's always nice to know a little more about each person! Like I told you about my hawk, so it looks like we'd be even on the scale if you tell me huh?" She chatters. "One for each of the family I left behind. Because ravens symbolise death. Which they should all do- die." Tori looks shocked. "Uh, okay then... let me get that started for you... uh, please don't hurt me." What did I say wrong? That girl has issues. She arrives with a tattoo gun. "Okay, this is gonna hurt. You get what you want for your points! Anyways, don't shake or make any sudden movements or the ravens will turn into snakes. Ugly ones." ***LALALALALALA, SING A HAPPY SONG, LALALALALALA, SING THE PAGE BREAK SONG!*** "Since there are an odd number of you, one of you will not be fighting, yes. They will sit next to me, yes, and tell me their life story, yes." The board has everyones name but mine. "SUCKS TO BE YOU!" I scream at Will, Al, and Christina. I take the seat next to Four. "Okay, start with your first memory, yes." He says. I tell him about alll of my memories, elaborate on my lazy family, boring faction, and boring times had here. "That is very nice, yes. I remember the jump rope one, yes." I look at him oddly. "Uh. Okay then. You're a creep." He smiles. "I get that a lot, yes." **A/N not really an authours note this time. Just like the page and I'll give you Dauntless cake. ~AmityToast**


	6. Chapter 6

Divergent Revised Chapter 6 **A/N I love you all to pieces for the reviews! I has replies for you- Dauntlessbloom: Yes. This chapter. The stalker song! The Lazy Bookworm: I was trying to do that approach! XD I love Charlie the Unicorn! Lol! Also, if you guys get who I based Al off of, you get so many awesome points. Okay, if I owned Divergent, this fanfic would be a heck of a lot better. Also, ALL of the songs aren't mine, I just change them up to fit the characters. The Overly Attached Girlfriends belongs to Laina, and Tubby Wubby Poni Waifu belongs to FiMFlamFillosophy. You'll see what I mean later. Go listen to the songs before you read this or it won't make any sense. Tris POV~** The next day, we go to the training room and find that it looks different. "Today, we will be evaluating your bravery, yes." Huh? "Hey Four! How does a karaoke evaluate my bravery?" I call out. It's true, the place looks like an overzealous karaoke bar, with disco balls stringing the place, glitzy lights shimmering, and multicolored spotlights. Two mics and a TV screen are in the middle of the room. "You do this in front of your fellow initiates, yes. It takes bravery, yes." Four nods. "I'll start, yes." He strides over and punches the number to his song. The screen starts playing a backtrack that sounds like mating whales. _"Overly Attached Boyfriend Song_ He says. He starts singing. _"If I was your boyfriend I'd drive you up the wall, yes, Question who you're with, yeah I'd always call and call I wouldn't call it jealousy, just lookin' out for you, yes, Readin' all your texts, watching everything you do, yes, Nag nag nag on you, yes, Ask all about your past and Facebook stalk you too I don't care about them, I just care about us So say hello to a boyfriend you should trust trust yes, I'll always be checkin' up on you, yes, Hey girl, who you talkin' to? If I was your boyfriend, I'll never let you leave, Without a small recording device, yes, tapped under your sleeve And you'll only look your best, yes, and brush your hair for me, yes, Don't hide secrets in your house, yes, cuz girl I stole the key, yes. So tell me if you like him, don't try to say you don't, yes, I can see it in your eyes, yes, that you wanna try and go But that ain't the right choice, yes, you already know, yes, I'll make you stay with me and be mad if you don't, yes. B-boyfriend, boyfriend, I will be your boyfriend I will be your boyfriend, I WILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND, yes, I'll always be checkin' up on you, yes Hey girl, who you talkin' to? If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you leave Without a small recording device tapped under your sleeve, yes, And you'll only look your best and brush your hair for me, yes, Don't hide secrets in your house, yes, cuz girl I stole the key,yes, I make wedding plans cuz you'll stick with me girl, spend a day with your boy, yes I be calling you my wifey, yes, wifey, I just made a list of our future kids names Bartholomew, Claire and Steven Bryce, yes, I'll never let you leave, yes, without a small recording device tapped under your sleeve, yes, And you'll only look your best and brush your hair for me, yes, Don't hide secrets in your house, yes, cuz boy I stole the key, yes. Na nana na nana na nana, yes girl Na nana na nana na nana, yes, Na nana na nana na nana, yes, girl Na nana na nana.. If I was your boyfriend.."_ There was an awkward silence. "I love singing, yes." He scans the crowd. Even Al seems subdued. "Tris, come sing a duet, yes." I look side to side. "Uh, no." I shake my head. "Come Tris, I have the power to make you homeless, yes." That changes things. "Well count me in! Heh heh." I shuffle into the second mic. "You be Rainbow Dash, yes." I look at him strangely. "Wait- Rainbow Dash?" The music starts playing. The screen flashes. _'Tubby Wubby Trissy Waifu_ I look at the screen. "Why does this say Tris?" I ask. Four doesn't respond, the song has started. _"I think that you're rather unique, Perhaps you're something new, And if you'd like to oblige I'd like to get to know you, yes._ I roll my eyes and sing my bit in a monotone. _"You seem fundamentally fun, I feel like being your friend. Let's see the big city sights, and find how well we blend." _Four nods. _"I hope you won't mind if I say, I'm smitten by your smile, I hope you like all my jokes and that you'll stay for a while, yes." _Is he looking at me? Creep. I stare into the screen as if it has answers to make him stay away. I sing in more of a deadpan. _"I'd gab that your humor is grand, At least what I understand, It seems your passion rubs off, It's better than I planned." "It's the start of something too great, yes, It's really much too profound, I'm glad we ventured a chance, yes, It's frankly hard to expound." _He looks like he's challenging me to sing better. He can only sing better than me in his dreams. I sing with all my passion. _"Do you think we both have a chance? Can we even get by? I know the odds are against."_ He grins at me. _"We'll make it if we try, yes!"_ I feel a spark in my stomach and it warms me. _You've hair soft as feathery down, yes, Wide eyes to look into, yes, Such trust and vigor for life!"_ I sing out. _"I'll be your Trissy waifu!_"Profess to me your foolhardy dreams, yes, The things you find you're fond of, yes, Tell me your every wish, yes! I think that I'm in love." Creep! _"You know that I love you too! You feed me sugar cubes,"_ Uh, that part is a lie. Oh well. _"Can't say what more could I want, I am your Trissy waifu!"_"I'll be there for you every night, yes!" "And I will be there for you! You are my very best friend, and I am your Trissy waifu!" "Dear you are the light of my life, yes!" "I know that we'll get through!" "You're everything that I need, yes!" "I am your Trissy waifu!" "I predict a future for us, yes!" "We're going to make it shine!" "Because I know that I'm yours, yes!" "And I know you're mine!" I finish spectacularly. I look into his eyes and grin. They seem a bit less creepy. "You know, you're not that much of a creep, when you get down to it." He screws up my hair. "You're still bratty, yes." **A/N Yes, this was basically a filler to get the FourTris aspect of this going. A stalker and Charlie the unicorn. OTP. ~ AmityToast **


	7. Chapter 7

Divergent Revised Chapter 7 **A/N EEEEK! You guys better not kill me, I beg you! I have a husband and 2 children! Okay, not really, I'm only 12. But I want to someday. I've been super busy and lazy and proscranating. If I spelled that right. /.\ Also, I reeeeally want to watch Mean Girls. So uh, please dun be mad at me Cause uh yeah I'll start now. Also, I dun own Divergent! Tris POV **"Today, we start fighting, yes." Four says. I frown. We did karaoke for a week, and everyone is familiar with each other's horrible singing skills. Everyone, except Fours and mine. I'm just a freaking wizard. But yesterday, we did Wii Sports boxing, to "Get in the zone for tommorow, yes. You need to know your fighting skills, yes. We've done a preview of tommorow, but you may not remember, yes." At least, that was Four's exact quoting. "Today, I'm bringing in an assistant, yes." As if on que, a guy with too many peircings and a hoodie on shuffles in. I get a serious sense of déja vu looking at him. "Well, go on, introduce yourself, yes."Uh, I've kind, of, uh, met you before." Oh dang. Not another repeat of Four the creep. He scratches behind his shiny almost completely metal ear. "Uh, I'm Eric... I'm, um, a Dauntless leader. If, uh, that's what you want to call me." Oh yeah, that guy. "If you would glance at the board, you can see who you're paired with, yes." Four says. I look over. I'm paired with- oh crap. "Hey hey hey!" I hear Al's big booming voice "Hey Tris, may the best man win. Because even though we have to beat each other up, friendship wins out." I walk over to a wall and hit my head. "First up, uh, Peter and, uh, oh, I'm sorry, it, uh, says Carrot Top on the board." He scans the crowd. There is only one redhead inside the entire initiate class. He's snoozing in a chair. Molly, some girl who looks like Al, but with darker skin and hair, walks up and slaps him. "DREW!" She screeches. Drew snaps up. "DREW! You *~:-_/+ IDIOT! IN INITIATION, WE DON'T SLEEP!" She yells. Drew yawns and shuffles towards the mat with Peter. "Uh, I guess, Drew and Peter, then." "Begin, if, uh, that's okay with you." Peter looks at Drew. Both stand and look at each other. Drew slumps to the ground in a dead sleep. Everyone looks impressed. I'm even a little impressed. Four circles Peter's name in the board. "Well done, yes. Next up, Will and Christina." Christina puts her phone down- she was probably tweeting the fight. She strides over to the mat. Will jumps on. "Begin, yes." Will takes out a version of his tattoo- the pokéball thing. "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" He shouts. The ball opens with a pathetic clicking noise and a stuffed yellow thing pops out. "OHEMGEE!" Christina squeals. "That's soooo cute!" She picks up the snuggly-looking thing and snuggles it. "Where can I, like, get these!" She looks up from the snuggling and gets smacked in the back of her head with the pokéball. The impact sounded rather hollow. Christina slides down. "Christina is unable to battle!" Will cries. "Will wins!" He jumps off with a flip thing. "Oh, good job Will!" Eric whispers. "You rocked- woohoo." Four circles Will's name on the board. I roll my eyes. I think I have an idea of who's next. I brace myself. "Lastly, Tris and Al, yes." I walk to the mat and crack my knuckles. It's time so show the world my ninja skills. Al does the thumbs up sign and mouths either the word 'friendship' or the word 'bathroom'. "Begin, yes!" Four cries. I roll dramatically across the mat and spring up. I kick Al in the face like a ninja. "Hey hey hey man! Not cool!" He wails. He aims a blow at my arm. I dodge and elbow behind his knees. His knees buckles and he falls down. Before I can get up, he regains his balance and hits me squarely in the chest. Pain shoots up and around my torso. I let out a whale sound/battle cry. What an IDIOT! I never did ANYTHING drastically painful to HIM during this fight. Pushed by rage, I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Hard. He falls down and stays there for a little while, shaking. "Uh, oh, uh, my, is, um, Al, oh, dear, okay?" Eric asks timidly. Four circles my name on the board. "Go out for lunch, yes." I stay in. Since only Will and Peter isn't in the imfirmary, I have nobody decent to play with. Peter's a jerk, and Will only wants to play his stupid Pokémon cards. "Need anything, yes?" Four asks. "Mind your own buisness. Creep." I walk out. When I get to the cafeteria, Christina bounces up to me. "LOL OMG my fight, was, like, so intense." She babbles. "Come on, I saved you some cake." Cake? She drags me to sit next to Will and her. There's this brown lump on my plate, next to my burger. I poke it. "What is that." I say. I gesture to the lump and grab the blood of Four's enimies to put on the burger. "OMG silly billy, it's, like, cake. It's, like, sooooo good." She drones. Will doesn't look up from sorting his massive Pokémon collection. I drag my finger across the surface of this cake thing. It feels smooth. It leaves this brown substance on my finger. "OMG that's, like, frosting. It's soooo good." Christina says. I sceptically lick my finger. It tastes like magical fairies, bursting over rainbow flying unicorns farting kittens and gold glitter. I try to hide the grin of utter pure delight from spreading across my face. "Sooo, do, you, like, like it?" I see Christina take her phone out and her fingers are hovering over her keypad. I pick up my burger and take a casual bite. "Meh." **A/N The blood of Fours enimies is just ketchup. I don't know what I was even thinking writing this. Can you all go and like the page Fandoms. Fandoms Everywhere. On Facebook? We're having an admin contest. Also, there is a reason that Edward and Myra aren't in this- remember the two Erudite Tris tripped in the beginning? That was them. Until the (hopefully soon) next chapter, ~Amity Toast **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Before you kill me for not updating earlier, I had writers block! I had no idea what I was going to write! DON'T KILL ME! /.\ BTW, this fanfic doesn't go in presice timing with the book. So now it's the capture the flag scene. Yeah. Also, you may want to plug your ears for the massive fangirly squeal I'm about to type. OHEMGEE FAVORITE5 HAS READ THIS! *rolls around on floor* I CAN'T BELIVE THIS AAAAAAAAAAA okay I'll start But seriously I'm so happy even though she reviewed ch 5 I just realized. Then got over my writers block. Inspiration at it's finest with that girl~ Okkay. I dun think Veronica Roth is obsessed with MLP FiM and Pokemon creepypasta. But I am. So I don't own Divergent. Weird disclaimer much? But seriously, I wanna read some good ones. I wanna watch Luna Game walkthroughs but I'm too chicken. So link me one that isn't like Cupcakes and I'll mention your epicness in this fanfic. Tris POV **Day 7 of fights and I'm being a freaking ninja. Yeeeeah. Maybe not. I lost like, 4 of my fights. But it's not my fault! It's THEIR FAULT! THEY wouldn't go easy on me! Thank god today isn't a fight day- Four says we're not fighting, but playing a Dauntless game. Eric said so too, but he's so stupid he only muttered. Mooooron. But as everyone assembles, I grin. It's time to show them that Tris the ninja won't go down without a fight. "Before you begin your game of Capture the Flag, we have to divide you into teams, yes." Four explains. Capture the flag? "Laaaame!" I cry out. Seriously, it sounds like a game of catch with flags.

"I assure you, it is not lame, yes." Four says. "Instead of wrecking the Pit with this game like the last few years, yes, we are doing it outside the compound, yes." Outside the compound? I like that. "When do we begin?" Peter asks. I roll my eyes. "After we get on the train, stupid!" I cry. "What can I expect from an ex AMITY?" I cry. Peter shrugs. "Actually, I'm from Can-" "Oh, um, is it okay to, uh... maybe stop fighting?" Eric whispers meekly. "Hey hey hey! Let's all get along!" Al yells.

"Can we just get on the train now?" I moan. Four nods. "ROTFL, you guys, let's, like, go!" Christina cheers. Everyone jumps on the train. I'm left sitting next to Will and Christina, who are busy making dreamy eyes at each other via leaning over me and staring. Yeah. I love personal space. "Guys, I'd hate to be a bother," I say sarcastically, "But most people really appreciate, well, personal space!" I say, equally sarcastically. I rock at sarcasm. Sarcasm queen. Right here. Swag. They don't seem to get the obvious hint I'm sending out, so when the train stops, I punch them both in the nose and stand up.

"Hup hup hup ladies." I deadpan. "Let's go." That makes them quit the googly eyes. "OMG, Tris, WTFF?" Christina says

"Isn't it just WTF?" Christina throws her head back and laughs. "LOL no Tris, Y U So Silly? It means What The Flipping Fuzz." I resist the urge to facepalm. "So, it basically means What the F*-" "Hey hey hey! Swearing ain't nice! This is a FAMILY FRIENDLY fanfic! An FFFF!" Al yells desperately. I huff and jump off the train to meet with everyone. An FFFF? I'll add an u to the end. FFFF U. "Wait!" I hear Will yell. "Will has this feeling of being EXCLUDED!" I mentally facepalm. The people I hang out with are so stupid.

"Okay, we will now pick everyone, yes." Four says after explaining the obvious rules of Capture the Flag. I kinda wasn't there for the explanation, but whatever. You capture the other teams flag. No killing, no maiming. Four looks around. "Tris, yes." AHA! He has realized my ninja skills! To intimidate everyone, I ninja flip in the air and land (perfectly, I might add) on the ground next to Four. Everyone looks impressed. Then, I just sit back until the whole 'team picking' thing is over. I'm the one who's going to capture the flag, so why bother? I end up with Christina, Will, Drew, and a few other Dauntless-born I couldn't care less about. "Sooo." A hot guy says. "Where should we put the flag, man?" Four exhales. "Doesn't matter to me, yes, Uriah, yes." Hot guy named Uriah nods slowly.

"Duude. Just be one with the waaaves. Let's go to the carnival, close to the laaaake, man." Uriah creeps me out a little. Does he smoke illegal substances? It's hard to tell. "It doesn't matter. Who cares about this game." A girl says. I'm starting to like this chick. "My thoughts exactly!" I complain. "Marlene, Tris, yes. Shut up, yes." Four shoots over his shoulder. "OMG Look! The FAIR!" Christina screams. The fair looks sad and abandoned. Also, even though I'm Dauntless, it spooks me. A little. With no lights, the metallic structures loom over, it's sinister and eerie squeaks of unoiled machines creaking, masking Slenderman and Salad Fingers in it's gloomy depths. "So, Will is thinking where we should hide our flag!" Will pipes up. A huge arguement ensues. Four is out of it, leaning against a horse with chipped paint in all the wrong places on the merry-go-round. Though here is more of a scary-go-round. Aren't I a freaking genius? Oh. Also, I'm thinking I should go up on the ferris wheel to scout where the other team's flag is. Let's take a vote. All in favor? That's me. I'm going. When I scurry up a few rungs, I hear Four call me from under. "What are you doing, yes?" Four yells. I roll my eyes. "Climbing up the ferris wheel Einstien!" I shout back. "What does it LOOK like? I'm building a Portal to Equestria?" Four looks puzzled. "I've never heard of Equestria, yes." I mentally facepalm again. "DUH! I just made it up, it sounds like a place fictional cartoon ponies with an unlikely fanbase would live." (** A/N GET THE REFERENCE? HUH? HUUUH? **) Four nods. "Oh. Well then, yes, I'm coming with you."

**A/N DON'T BLAME ME! THIS WHOLE STORY IS UPDATED VIA MOBILE. THEN STUFF FREAKING HAPPENS AND I CAN'T OKAY, /.\ I will be updating less due to this horrid thing some people call UPDATES TO THE SITE. DX**


	9. Chapter 9

PREVIOUSLY, ON _Divergent Revised._

_"What are you doing, yes?" Four yells. I roll my eyes. "Climbing up the ferris wheel Einstien!" I shout back. "What does it LOOK like? I'm building a Portal to Equestria?" Four looks puzzled. "I've never heard of Equestria, yes." I mentally facepalm again. "DUH! I just made it up, it sounds like a place fictional cartoon ponies with an unlikely fanbase would live." Four nods. "Oh. Well then, yes, I'm coming with you."_

_NOW. THE THRILLING CONCLUSION TO THE TWO PART FERRIS WHEEL SCENE. Grab the popcorn. Stuff is about to get real. This time with paragraphs!_

"Uh, no." I say flatly. "I want the glory!" I insist. I totally deserve the glory- it was MY IDEA! I climb up a few rungs and over the roaring wind, I hear someone else climbing up. My heart starts to pump- Is Slenderman here? I look down and see nothing but a sheepish Four looking up. "You have to be safe, yes." I do my I-hate-you-too-so-I'll-stare-at-you-with-a-dissapr oving-face face. "Fine. Don't show up when I grandly come down with knowledge."

Four comes up less hesitantly, but I can tell he's silently freaking out. "Are you scared?" Four looks at me with a definite freaked out look. "You. Afraid of HEIGHTS?" I laugh. "Shut up, yes!" He scolds, but I'm too busy clutching my stomach. "HEY WORLD!" I scream down. "FOUR IS AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" I hear faint laughter from the bottom, near the merry/scary-go-round. Guess they heard.

Four just sighs. "I'm putting your name in the hat twice tonight, yes." Name in the hat? "For what?" Four smirks. "Nothing, yes." He has this eerie air around him as he ascends up. Maybe... maybe the names in the hat is people he's going to watch STALK?

Nah. I shrug off the creepiness and keep walking up. I feel all funny. Like I'll melt, then freeze, then melt again and there's this huge butterfly feeling in my tummy and it's only me and Four. Must be some allergies, or a cold.

"So, the famous Four is afraid of heights? What other lame fears do you have, unicorns?" Four narrows his eyes. "They gouge your eyes out with their deadle sharp horns of death. How are you not afraid of those?" I start laughing so hard I had to sit down or I'd fall. "Unicorns? Oh god!" I starts laughing so hard I cry. "Holy waffles, unicorns!"

"Holy poop." He starts climbing again, and I follow him up, still laughing. "Unicorns, of all things!" Through my tears of pure joy, and Four's glare of pure death, I spot a blinking light in the distance. I wipe away a tear. "Hey, the other team's flag!" I point. "It's over by the Park, yes." Four adds helpfully. When I say helpfully, I mean that sarcastically.

I decide to do a bit of trolling, before we go back down. I widen my eyes and point. "Oh my god! A unicorn!" Four whips his head and I see pure fear in his eyes. "Where?!" He yells. I die. Like literally, die of laughing. Or at least, I was close. I fall off the ferris wheel in my pure mirth.

"Four! Help!" I scream. I get, well, nervous. Hello, you'd be terrified. I can barely see Four, but from what I can tell, he's going over to the control box. Idiot! The control box doesn't even work anymore! I clutch the bar with my hand until my knuckles are white. "Four! You imbecile!" I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for my untimely end. But suddenly, I hear some obviously generated calliope music.

I open one eye. What? Lights? On the ferris wheel? The ferris wheel gives a shuddering moan and lurches. It then descends. I start bracing myself for the drop. Closely... almost... now! One problem. I can't bring myself to let go. Shoot! I then bite my arm. Hard. I cry out in pain, and my hand impulsively lets go.

I drop about 5 feet and tumble away from the wheel. I look back. If I had been a second too late, I'd be dead. I shiver and stand up. I know where the flag is! I impatiently wait for Four.

When Four FINALLY comes down, after years of waiting, I just stare at him a bit. "What, yes?" He asks. "Nothing. Now stay 3 feet behind me!" I dash off.

When I get to where the others are staring open-mouthed at me, I get hammered down with meaningless questions. "Guys, guys, calm down. I just found the other teams flag. So what if they found out the Ferris Wheel lit up? The flag is at the forest in the Park. Also, Four is afraid of unicorns. Out of context, but true. Now, everybody! Go and get the flag!" I hear a rousing cheer as we all run off to get the flag.

As I sprint, I see out of the corner of my eye Christina at my side. I try to kick in a little extra power boost. "Whooa! Man, stay chiiilll... go with the flow Trissy. We're gonna win, just be at one with the world." Uriah calls out to me. "Hey *&%!~ ! Calm down!" Marlene calls out rudely. I roll my eyes and bite my thumb over to her direction.

The flag is within sight. I'm zeroing in on it's beauty. I smile and jump up to grab it, and WHAT THE WAFFLE HOLY CR- Christina. She just freaking shoved me! "Sorry Trissy poo!" She plucked the flag from the tree. "Guys! Look! I got the flag!" Everyone cheers for her, and the people on the opposing team throw thier paintball guns in defeat. All on my team carry Christina and throw her up in a happy celebratory way.

I just stand there. I was the hero of the game! Not her! Oh my god. Oh my god. Four walks up to me and pats me on the back. "You did good Tris, yes." I glare at him. "Shut the full cup."

**A/N There is is, Chapter 9 of Divergent Revised! YAY! You know the drill- Read and Review! Also, like my new Penname? I changed it :3 Until next update, Amity out!**


End file.
